Speak Now
by DawnBeforeTwilight
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward but he's marrying Tanya and has to speak now or forever hold her peace. AH/OOC/AU. Based off the song by Taylor Swift.


_Speak Now_

**Author's Note**

**I love this song and Taylor Swift. So I thought that this would make a good songfic.**

By: DawnBeforeTwilight

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

It was April 15th, the day of their wedding, Edward and Tanya's. I never liked Tanya, but Edward insisted that I try to become friends with her.

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel _

I was in the back of the church. That was where the bride's dressing room was, along with her bridesmaids. I could see her family in the front wearing God awful clothing that looks like a rainbow threw up on it.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _

_Somewhere back inside a room _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

"Dammit Kate, can't you do anything right? You obviously can't because you didn't listen to me because I said that all the bridesmaids are to wear the same shoes. 3 inch pink heels," Tanya screamed at her friend Kate.

"Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you? I am 7 months pregnant and heels wouldn't be a good idea. So I got pink flats instead," Kate argued.

"This is your fault! If you had kept your legs closed you would have listened to me!" she yelled at her. Yelling at a pregnant woman. She was terrible.

_This is surely not _

_What you thought it would be _

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say: _

I wish that I had been able to tell Edward my true feelings. I was in love with him. And he was in love with Tanya. And Tanya was in love with Edward's money. Edward Cullen and his family were very rich. His father, Carlisle, was a doctor and his mother, Esme was an interior designer. His sister, Alice was a fashion designer and his brother, Emmett was in the NFL. I was hoping that when he was to say "I do" that he wouldn't say it.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

The wedding was starting Edward was at the altar, waiting for her, to marry her. She didn't deserve him. She was a bitch.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now" _

Should I say something when say "Speak now or forever hold your peace?" Would Edward feel the same about me? I hope so. If not, he at least could listen to me and hear that Tanya is only marrying him for his wealth.

_Fun gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march _

I saw them motion for everyone to take their place. The organ began to play and it sounded like the death of me.

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

I was hiding in a curtain, not dressed up for the occasion. I didn't think that this deserved to be a formal occasion. I was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. I was uninvited my Tanya. She said that he can't be married to her and have me as a friend. So she uninvited me. She told Edward that I wasn't able to go since I was going to visit my parents in Forks. But I was still here in Chicago.

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen _

_But I know you wish it was me _

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Tanya walked down the aisle in her ugly dress. She looked like she was Miss America by the way she walked. Oh how I wish it was me walking down the aisle. Not her. Maybe Edward wished it was me also?

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

Please, Edward, don't marry her.

I love you.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now" _

Edward, please. Don't even let her get to the altar. Just leave now. Please.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

I have to do something; this is my last chance to say that he's making a huge mistake.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_Your time is running out _

_And they said, "speak now" _

_Ooh, la, oh _

_Ooh, ooh _

I know what I have to do. When they say it, I'll tell him.

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace" _

_There's the silence, there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

I get out from behind the curtain.

"Edward, don't!" I shout. Everyone is looking at me. Tanya looks pissed off. She looks like she's going to kill me, for interrupting her wedding and even going to her wedding.

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you _

I walk down the aisle to Edward.

"Bella, you came!" Edward said as he gave me hug.

"Edward, don't marry Tanya, she's only marrying you for your money," I told him.

"What?" Edward said, shocked. He looked at Tanya.

"Edward, baby, you know that I love you," Tanya said as she walked over to us.

"Now, let's get married," she said before she shot a glance at me. "What are you doing here? I thought that I uninvited you."

"You uninvited her? Why?" Edward asked Tanya.

"Baby, she was getting in the way of wedding planning."

"Edward, you can't marry her because, because. You can't marry her Edward because I'm in love with you," I said, scared.

I heard gasps from the church.

"You love me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and I have ever since grade school," I answered him. That was 7 years ago in 5th grade and Edward was in 6th. Now I was 19 and he was 20.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

"Well, too bad for you, 'cause we're getting married, now leave before I have security take you away," she said before she pushed me and I fell. The church again gasped.

"Don't touch her," Edward said to Tanya. He then helped me up.

Just then Tanya's family came to me.

"How dare you! You are already a home wrecker and my daughter isn't even married yet!" her mother Carmen yelled at me.

Edward then came to my defense.

"Don't talk to her like that," he then turned to Tanya, "Tanya I can't marry someone that doesn't like my friends."

"What? Edward! We are gonna be married then you never have to see this, this, person ever again," Tanya yelled.

"Tanya, leave," Edward said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I'm in love with her!" Edward quickly said.

_So don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

He was in love with me?

Tanya then took the engagement ring off her ring and threw it at Edward's head. She screamed as she screamed as she stormed up the aisle and out of the church.

After she was gone I looked at Edward.

"You're in love with me?" I questioned.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said, "speak now" _

"Yes," he then took my face in his hands and he pulled my face to his and then placed his lips on mine. We kissed as the groom's side cheered.

**1 year later**

I looked at my dress one more time. It was beautiful. Alice and Rosalie were in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy that you are marrying my brother," Alice said as she hugged me.

"Glad that you're gonna be part of the family," Rosalie said, Rose was married to Edward's brother, Emmett and Alice was married to Rose's twin brother, Jasper.

_And you say _

_Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when _

_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

I walk down the aisle on Charlie's arm. He'd be giving me away. He was happy that I'd be marrying Edward. He was happy that he dumped Tanya, last we heard about her she was working at a sleazy bar.

Edward has a smile on his face as he sees me walk down. Charlie places my hand in his and then sits down with Renee.

When it came time for the "speak now" part no one said anything. They all knew that this was meant to happen, Edward and I.

We soon say "I do" and kiss.

Edward then cradled my face in his hands and said, "I'm glad that you said something when they said speak now."

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said _

_"Speak now"_


End file.
